


Sexy Black Dress

by AshEarp



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshEarp/pseuds/AshEarp
Summary: Hey all so I decided to write a story . The title says it allHope you enjoy.As like my other stories WayHauhtI love this show





	

Surprise For Waverly  
No spoilers But Let me leave with you these words  
Sexy Black Dress

Nicole Perspective  
Its been a few weeks since Waverly and I have made our feeling known to each other. If I want to be totally honest these have been the best few weeks of my life. Ok well it more so Waverly as she came in and quite literally had jumped me. Yeah she knew how I felt but I wasn't going to push her into something that she wasn't ready for. Waves had to come to it her own time. Believe me I am not complaining not in the slightest it was just a shock as a only a few hours before she is saying she don't ask me to be anything well maybe just friends, if I am honest that did hurt cause I knew we had something, and I knew it was a once in a life time. I guess you know when you meet your soul mate.  
But in saying all that I couldn't push Waverly into something that she wasn't ready for. Yeah i know that I said "when I see something I like I don't like to wait". Well that was before I had even come across the beautiful, gorgeous stunning, smart Waverly there was something about her which shock me to the core. Yes I have seen her in the street but not yet have had the courage to go up and say Hello. Which is totally not me.  
As I've said it has been a few weeks since we have started to date and with everything else that has been going on with her family and this town we haven't been able to have much alone time as we always are getting interrupted I am starting to think that Wynonna has a radar. Which says that I alone with Waverly lets see what they up to. I chuckle to myself at the thought. Even I know that is impossible. I don't know it hard. But for the moments we do get alone it is totally worth it.  
So as Waverly has been going though a rough part with her family and Willa coming back into her life. I have decided to do something nice for Waverly the only person who know about us is Gus and Waverly told me about that little speech that Gus gave her. I make my way to Shorties and make sure Waverly isn't in there as i don't know what her to see me or what I have planned for latter tonight. I find Gus in her office and ask her if she wouldn't mind letting Waverly close alone tonight as i want to do something special for Waverly tonight.  
Gus is fine with it and she asks what I have planned I tell her some of my plan I don't think she needs to know the full details. So that being set up for tonight everything is set all i need to do is work the 9hr shift and get off and surprise Waverly. And hopefully not get ask to do an all Nighter cause I have this amazing nite planned out for Waverly and myself. 

ROUGHLY 11PM THAT NITE 

I make my way to Shortie's Saloon in a heavy jacket as It has been very cold this winter and I don't want to be walking around in the street in the dead of nite wearing what im wearing under this jacket. I don't fancy ending up in hospital cause that would be hard to explain, why I am walking around in nothing but a sexy, reveling black dress. And i dont want people to ask questions, To why i am going into a bar in this very revelling, sparking, short and suggestively Black dress.  
Gus and I had pre arranged a time to meet so that I will be arriving as she is leaving so Waverly wouldn't have a clue to what is going on, Gus had arranged that Waverly will be working in the store room so that I am able to sneak in and surprise her. Gus lets me in and locks up once the door is closed. Iv have seen shorties dead quite loads of times as that I have spent half my time here either when Waverly has been opening or closing, or when I have been on and off duty. But this is the first time I have planned to use it to my advantage.  
I slip my heavy fur jacket off and throw it over the one of 3 pool tables as I also have to take my heals off so that it would make the height difference any more hard as it as. (Katherine is 5'9 and I think Dominque is 5'4)  
As I am a good few inch's taller than My waves. That feels good to think about. My waves it brings a massive smile to my face. It still amazes me. Me that someone as amazing and special as Waverly want's to be with me. Yes I am, a police officer but I don't know Waverly is different. Waverly is special and not cause of her last name. But cause the person she is and the fact she has done study in the most unusual things which is a turn on if i am completely honest.  
I make my way to the store room carefully not to make a sound cause I don't want to scare Waverly cause as far as she know she is the only one in here and I don't fancy giving her a heart attack. But I do want to surprise her. She needs this we both do. We both need this time alone.  
I see her dancing to music as she going thru the paper work. I feel like a stalker or a perv as I just stand and watch her move to the music she looks happy, she looks free and it brings a smile to my face I pull my hair out at so the soft curls fall just on to my shoulders. I slowly creep into the store room closing the door quietly behind me. Why I am closing it I don't know I just want privacy for us. I creep behind Waverly and move her hair behind her ear and wrap my arms around her waist, I whisper surprise into her ear as I go into kiss her just behind her ear she screams blue murder, it would be funny if she didn't try and get away from me, she spins around ready to fight. But when she realizes its me and what I am wearing her face breaks into this amazing smile and she walks towards me and hits me saying I am not funny and i should of told her, I couldn't help but to start laughing as I try and compose my self i explain how I organized this and I wanted to do something nice...  
She walks toward me in the slow way she does as if she is a lion stalking there prey going in for the kill. I wrap my arms around her neck and apologize for scaring her. she doesn't seem to hear she just wraps her arms around hold me close. i look down at her and our eyes lock. I go down to kiss her soft kissable lips, things seem to heat up pretty fast we try and make our way to the couch but we stumble over the furniture which is around the room. Before either of us realize we land on the floor in a heap with me covering her body with mine, we stare into each other eyes which fell like hours but in reality its just minutes. Waverly move her arms up around my neck pulling me down to her lips. I am about to kiss her but she darts her head at the last minute and whispers in my ear, "that i look extremely sexy and Haught in my short black dress" my face immediately blushes red. and i hold her face in my hands, and kiss her with all the passion which has been building. We haven't been able to be alone together since that day in the barn (Refer to Barn scene) when we had out first time together.

I run my hands thru her hair as things quickly heat up between us... I move from her lips down to her jaw, than to her neck i take my time kissing, teasing, tasting and nibbling and the parts that i know which drive Waverly wild, She thrust her hips into mine, and me being in a very short black dress i feel my undies become un comfy due to my wetness I whisper to Waverly do you still have the key to your room up stairs I don't fancy having sex on the floor in the store room as I could never look at this room the same, and i don't want Gus to kill me. As I move off Waverly I instantly miss out contact her skin and her smile is like a drug to me. I lose my self in her scent all the time she just so intoxicating I've never felt this way about someone. I have heard stories about this feeling but I never believed it before that you can lose your self in someone, It wasn't till when Waverly and I made love for the first time that I knew that feeling people always talked about was real. I hold my hand out for Waverly so i can pull her up. we stand inch's for each other just kissing a few times. Neither of us wanting to leave this room but we knew if we didn't we would probably be busted and that something I don't want Gus to walk in on.  
We slowly make our way to Waverly room above the bar it takes longer than it should as we cant stop kissing each other. We finally get into the room and I push Waverly against the door pinning her body there with mine. As I pin her arms above her head. I Slowly kiss her lips not wanting to rush this I want to take my time. Waverly trying to move her arms and hands from my grasp I don't let her go yet. I move down to kiss her along her jaw and neck nibbling and sucking at the parts she reacts to. I move to kiss her just bellow her ear, this earns me a loud moan and a thrusts of her hips into mine. Waverly trying to grind into me trying to relieve some of the pressure that has built up between her legs.  
I move my thigh between her legs and so groans even move and thrusts more in to me i release her arms but I don't stop there, I go down to my knees and slowly undo Waverly jeans and pull them down her legs i slowly taking my time moving back up as i run my hands over her thighs and over her soaking wet undies i pull them down and let them drop the ground. I start to kiss Waverly again with more passion than i have before I want to let Waverly to know exactly how I feel about her. I slowly run my hands under her shorties T shirt, god her skin is so soft so toned i groan into her mouth at the feel of it, as i move my hands higher up. I realize that she isn't wearing a bra and with out thinking I rip the shirt off her and throw it to our pilling of clothes, before i realize I feel the dress fall down the floor I step out of it and kick it to the sides I press my naked body against waves and both of us groan at the contact. Our body seem to fit together, they meld its like they were made for each other. 

I run my hand over Waverly's side as she jumps up and wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, I can feel her wet centre pushed against me. i moan deeper into her mouth. I carry her to the bed as i get closer I slowly lay her down towards the top half of the bed and gently place my weight one her. I kiss her softly as my tounge explores her mouth I can feel Waverly move her thigh in my wet centre I groan hard into her mouth as i grind hard into her thigh. I move down to her jaw and to her neck kissing the mark which are already there earning a few moans from Waverly.  
I move lower to her perfect breasts and very harden and erect nipples. I place my mouth over the left one as i begin to suck and bite and flick it in my mouth Waverly pushes her breast further into my mouth as she lost the ability to speak. As I give the left one attention with my mouth I start to massage as tease the right one with my hand. I give both breast's and nipples equal attention with my mouth and hand.  
I move down to her abs as I kiss and taste the parts that drive Waverly wild. Waverly still cant from a coherent sentence, I like having this effect on her. knowing that its me which has this effect on her is a turn on. the way that Waves moves under me and the way she thrusts in to me there not enough words to describes how it makes me feel. God she amazing. I knew the minute I saw her in shorties in that wet T-shirt and when she asked me to help I knew that i was falling for her hard.  
I run my hand down to her soaking wet centre Waverly Moans loudly. as I do feeling her wetness on her fingers is amazing I Begin to tease her already very sensitive clit I Flick it, push it and rub it each rewarding me with a moan, Waverly is able to get out more I need more please Nicole. 

I decided that I have teased her long enough as both our bodies are glittering with sweet. I enter her with 2 fingers as I push down on to her clit. As Waverly moans grow louder and her trusting is becoming wild I know she is close. I enter with a 3rd finger and build up a speed and i pump in and out of her using my hips to thrust harder into her I move m mouth to hers and kiss her deeply as our tongue's are fighting over for dominance I start to kiss her along her jaw I move down to her pulse point and suck and bite down. As I do that Waverly orgasm rips though her I have never seen an orgasm rip thru her like that. As her wetness pours out of her and on to my fingers I wait till the aftershocks wear off till i pull my fingers out of her and I lick them clean. Wow she taste like a fine wine that I could easily drown in the taste and I could get drunk off I move to kiss Waverly again so she can taste her self on my lips.  
I collapse on her as both of us are trying to regain our breathing. Once we get our breath's back I look at Waverly as ask if she ok she simply flips us over so she now on top.

 

Waverly perspective

Wow what a few crazy few week's I had. I broke up with Champ, I married a skull, I kissed a girl and liked it (bloody Katy Perry no one can take that song seriously now), My sister we all thought was dead came back and I had slept with Nicole for the first time, I never knew 2 people could connect the way we do. It like a story in those romance novels.. I Never knew that love is suppose to feel this way. That you can become so lost in someone that you lose track of time, where you are and even your name.  
I was suppose to have tonight off, I was suppose to be spending quality time with Wynonna and Willa, despite the fact I rather spend time With Officer Haught. Her last name still bring a smile to my name. I didn't believe it when she told me that day in the bar I thought it was just some pick up line, not a bad one either, I found it pretty interesting, who was this person and why would she come into a bar/pub out of all places for a coffee. Yeah I have seen her around town but haven't had the courage yet to go up and smile and wave.  
Gus had called me that morning ask me if I could close as she isn't feeling well. I didn't mind as it got me away from Willa.  
Now don't get me wrong I know Willa is family, but she has never been all that nice epically towards me, even growing up. She has nasty and lets just say a bully. I mean what sort of person would make there 4 year old sister walk across a beam.  
So hear I am closing up the bar, and doing a stocktake, of what we have and what we need to order in the next day or so. Gus ended up leaving as she wasn't feeling well, she didn't look sick but maybe she is coming down with something. So i put my fav Cd on Fluerie wildwood ( this song was played during there 1st kiss 1x09).

I start dancing to the music as I move around the storage room I thought I heard a creak but it is impossible as no one is here except for me. I don't even here her enter the room as I am too absorb in the music and dancing.  
Music and dancing is my escape from everything that's going on. Nicole my escape as well but she got called into work. So I cant see her I may try and see her once I finished here. I know its getting late but there not a day that I don't see Nicole. Nicole my GF. wow just thinking about that send shocks thru me, I continue to do the stock take I don't even hear the door open I Am too absorbed in the music. This song always makes me think of Nicole cause it kind of us. (Crazy in love Sofia Karlberg)  
Next thing I know I feel someone arms around me scares the living life out of me. It not till I hear Nicole Voice and Laugh that i turn around in her arms. When I realize that it is Nicole I turn in her arms and look up and give her my Best Waverly Smile  
But when she realizes its me and what I am wearing her face breaks into this amazing smile and she walks towards me and hits me saying I am not funny and i should of told her, I couldn't help but to start laughing as I try and compose my self i explain how I organized this and I wanted to do something nice...  
So after Nicole Ravishes me  
Wow there are no words for what I just experienced that has been the most intense Orgasm that I have ever experienced. Other than that day in the Barn. But that is pretty close to it. After Nicole and I get are breathes back I gain control and flip us over so I am now on top of Nicole I pin Nicole down. As I move down to Kiss her already bruised and swollen lips i feel her arms run up and my back. god I love the feel of our skin on each other. It feels perfect that this is how it is meant to be. I move down to kiss her jaw and along her jaw line to the part just before her ear where i know that it drives her wild. I feel her thrusting hips into my hips trying to release some of the tension that has been building since we were in the stock room. 

I move down to her perfectly shaped breast, god they are so amazing so beautiful they are not enough words to describe how the look and what they do to me. I move down to her right nipple right it is standing hard and erected. I place my mouth other her harden nipple, the sounds coming from Nicole turn me on even more, and it spurs me on to keep doing what I am doing as I play with her right nipple in my mouth. I give the left breast equal attention with my hand, as i give both breasts equal attention with both mouth and hand, I move lover down to kiss, taste nibble at my fav places plus the places which I know drives Nicole wild and she move her thigh to push hard against my soaking centre again. while her thigh there it hard to do what I have planed I hint at Nicole to move her leg as I move my head lower down toward her soaking wet centre, I can smell her from here. She smells amazing and I want to taste her I move from the bed and I spread Nicole legs apart. Nicole is in complete excasty she having trouble forming a coherent thought her sentence.  
I move my head toward her centre as i run my tongue over her folds. Holy crap she taste amazing, I never knew a woman could smell or taste this amazing. I move my tongue into her folds this time. Nicole is moaning loudly and pushing her self into me. Nicole what do you need tell me what you want.  
Nicole: I need you inside please I cant take this much longer God what are you doing to me Waves.  
Waves: you sure  
Nicole: I have never been more sure about anything in my life.  
I move to suck on Nicole harden and throbbing clit this earns me a fair few thrusts and a few very loud moan, I hear something creaking but i don't take much notice as im too intoxicated By Nicole. Her Smell and her taste I decided I need more. i plunge my tongue into her as I push hard on to her clit.

Nicole: oh fuck yes fuck this feels amazing waves don't stop mmmmmmmmmmmmm  
I continue to push i tongue in and out of Nicole soaking centre lapping at the juices which are coming out of her. God she taste like a fine wine.  
I move to suck on her clit as I enter her with my fingers. Nicole is gone all you can hear is moans coming out of her. As I feel her walls tighten around my fingers i bite down on her clit and then she explodes screaming out my name. I never seen or heard something so erotic. I wait till she rides out her orgasm. I pull my fingers out of her and move back up to her where. Nicole looks she still in a daze I kiss her deeply. I roll off her and snuggle into her rest my head on her chest as we both try to regain out breathing, I breathe out I love you Nicole, Now and for always,  
I love you to waves.  
After that we promptly fall asleep our bodies tangled in each other and feeling nothing is in the world. Just us.

The end.  
Please be nice I hope you enjoy. I have been working on this for about a week.  
Love AshEarp


End file.
